10 maneras de decir 'Te amo'
by Mitsuki Haruno
Summary: Diez parejas distintas demostraran sus sentimientos de diez modos distintos. 1ºPareja [NaruxHina] El ultimo dia de verano las esperanzas del jinchuuriki mueren junto a sus ultimas lágrimas. Logrará la Hyuuga demostrarle sus sentimientos? RR Pliss!


Waaa! Yo y mis ideas locas. Pues aquí llego con otra historia nueva, jijiji… Mi intención es escribir diez oneshoots sin relación entre ellos con diez parejas distintas como protagonistas. Las parejas estan escogidas, pero se aceptan sugerencias (inner: Menos yaoi, vosotros pedid! xD).

Sin más rodeos os dejo con el primer oneshoot, un NaruxHina. Espero que os guste! nxn

Disclaimer: Naruto (inner: para nuestra desgracia) le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei (inner: secuetrare a Kiba!-ojos asesinos- ò.o), y la canción ''Días de verano'' a Amaral.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Owaranai Natsu**

_(Verano sin fin)_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Estoy sentado junto a la ventana, mientras miro absorto como las gotas de lluvia repiquetean contra el cristal. Son como sus lágrimas. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, al tiempo que saco de mi mente pensamientos que tengan relación con ella. Sacudo levemente la cabeza y retomo la tarea de observar la lluvia caer

Mi mirada se desvía hacia los centenares de luces que tintinean entre la espesa niebla que cubre la ciudad. Y veo como familias enteras se cobijan en sus hogares junto a una chimenea. Suspiro desesperado. ¿Es que hasta el simple de hecho de mirar a la calle me tiene que recordar cual es mi destino?

Me levanto lentamente de mi rincón junto a la ventana y camino desganado hasta la entrada de mi casa. Notó como una sensación conocida para mi se apodara de mi alma nuevamente. Es como si me grabaran en la piel la palabra soledad con kunai al rojo vivo. Otro suspiro se escapa de mis labios, mientras miro de soslayo un calendario de aquel año tirado entre tanto desorden. Tan solo un día más y mis días de verano habrán terminado de una vez por todas…

_**No quedan días de verano para pedirte perdón  
para borrar del pasado el daño que te hice yo  
Sin besos de despedida y sin palabras bonitas  
porque te miro a los ojos y no me sale la voz**_

_Tres meses antes…_

_Los calidos rayos de sol envolvían a Konoha un año más, trayéndole a primeros de junio el esperado verano. En los dominios del clan Hyuuga la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Un aire intranquilo auguraba que en poco tiempo una desgracia caería sobre dos miembros en especial del clan._

_En una sala donde apenas llegaba la luz solar, Hiashi Hyuuga había echo reunir a los exnovatos de la hoja y el equipo del prodigio del Bouke. No es que fuese de vital importancia tener que decírselo a ellos, pero no se pudo resistir a la petición de su primogénita. Al menos cumpliría aquella petición._

_En un extremo de la sala, el patriarca del clan Hyuuga. A banda y banda de este, Hinata Hyuuga y Neji Hyuuga, encarando a los demás shinobis que estaban frenta a ellos, sentados en perfecto orden._

"_Bien, si os he hecho reunir a todos, shinobis de la hoja, a sido a petición de la mayor de mis hijas. -Explico desganado el actual líder del clan del ojo blanco- Simplemente me complace informar a los aquí presentes del enlace entre mi hija Hyuuga Hinata y mi sobrino Hyuuga Neji, quien se convertirá en el próximo cabeza de familia"_

_La noticia cayo sobre los presentes como un balde de agua fría. Si bien habían supuesto que Hiashi Hyuuga no permitiría que ambos se casaran con miembros de otros clanes, nunca llegaron a pensar que Neji y Hinata se pudieran casar, teniendo apenas ambos 18 y 17 años respectivamente._

_**Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa  
Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya**_

_La heredara del Souke bajo su cabeza hasta que su ya largo cabello tapo sus ojos grisáceos. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas. Al principio tan solo un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, pero luego fueron uniéndoseles más, junto a sollozos y un nervioso hipar que acompaño a la kunoichi durante el resto de la reunión._

_Mientras en la otra punta de la sala se empezaron a escuchar unos dolorosos sollozos, acompañados de un leve hipar. TenTen lloraba a lágrima viva, sin importarle lo que pudieran decir los demás. Era demasiado dolor como para guardárselo en su interior. Miraba fijamente a los ojos grisáceos de su compañero de equipo. Este le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que la chica se derrumbo y se aferró a Lee, quien se sentaba a su lado, observando a su amiga y compañera._

_Pero el más dolido de todos no era otro que el rubio ojiazul. Sus ojos claros como un cielo despejado, se habían oscurecido hasta tomar un tono grisáceo, difuminado entre las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos. ¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora que había sido capaz de comprender lo que sentía por Hinata se la arrebataban? Si que era cierto que nunca tubo esperanzas, siendo el un Jinchuuriki, pero ahora el mundo se le había venido abajo. Levanto su vista hacía el mayor de los Hyuuga, enviándole una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, al tiempo que este empezaba a hablar de nuevo._

"_Agradecería la asistencia de todos vosotros a las nupcias, las cuales se realizaran al finalizar el verano."_

**_No quedan días de verano el viento se las llevó  
un cielo de nubes negras cubría el último adiós  
y fue sentir de repente tu ausencia como un eclipse de sol  
¿por qué no vas a mi vera?_**

Camino bajo la persistente lluvia, sin rumbo fijo. Tal vez si dejo que las gotas caigan sobre mi se llevarán todo mi dolor y sufrimiento. Si son capaces de quitarme lo que mas quiero, por que no lo que más odio. Detengo mis pasos y levanto mi cabeza hacía el cielo. Dejo que las gotas caigan sobre mi cara mojada, mezclándose con mis lágrimas. Lágrimas amargas que había escondido durante tres meses.

Bajo mi mirada de nuevo, posándola frente a mi. La vuelvo a sentir. Vuelvo a sentir sobre mí esa mirada tímida que te da un aire de fragilidad. Aquella mirada que me daba vida, y ahora me la quita. Estas en frente mío, empapada de pies a cabeza, temblando de frío y con las mejillas encendidas. Paso mi mano rápidamente por mis ojos, secando cualquier resquicio de lágrimas. La lluvia se hace más intensa si cabe…

_**Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa  
Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya  
esa mirada tuya…**_

"Na… Naruto-kun -Te veo acercarte sutilmente hacia mí, respirando agitadamente. Es como si llevaras mucho rato corriendo…- Yo… me gustaría hablar contigo ahora, si no te molesta…"

No tengo ganas de contestar. Simplemente mueve mi cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, y empiezas a caminar en la dirección que venias. Te sigo con un deje de tristeza y frustración. Odio tener que verte, más ahora que estoy tan cerca de perderte. Pero, por otra parte, me alegra que no quieras distanciarte de mí.

Tras un rato de caminar, llegamos a un parque anegado. Te internas en él y te sientas en una de las bancas más alejadas. Arrastrando los pies por el barro llego hasta la banca y me siento junto a ti.

"¿Que querías? -Una frialdad que no recuerdo haber demostrado antes se apodera de mi."

_**Desde esos días de verano  
vivo en el reino de la soledad  
nunca vas a saber como me siento  
nadie va a adivinar como te recuerdo**_

"Te quiero… -La miro fijamente sin creer lo que he oído. Ella esta mirando al suelo, totalmente sonrojada.- Verás, yo… siempre me gustaste, desde la academia, pero nunca pude acercarme a ti lo suficiente. Y cuando quise darme cuenta… ya me habían prometido con Neji-oniisan -Un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, mientras hablas entrecortadamente, hipando por su culpa."

"Hinata-chan, yo también te quiero…-Miro triste al cielo, viendo como la lluvia empieza a amainar. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en mis labios. Demasiado tarde…- El único problema, es que tu boda es mañana."

"Yo…también quería verte para decirte esto… -Te cojo la mano, intentando darte fuerzas, mientras que con la otra seco las ultimas lágrimas que se escurren por tus sonrojadas mejillas.- Neji-oniisan no se podrá casar conmigo, por que renegó del clan…"

Me quedo viéndola sin acabar de creérmelo. Abro la boca para intentar preguntarte, olvidándome de mi tristeza, pero tu me cortas antes de que diga nada.

"Ayer por la tarde hable con el antes de que se marchara de Konoha. -Giras tu cara y me miras directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndome un sentimiento de tristeza infinita.- Me entristecí al enterarme de lo que iba a hacer, pero creí que sería lo mejor para él y TenTen."

"¿Que quieres decir? -La miró con curiosidad. Siendo Neji un hombre tan serio y frío¿como es que había sido capaz de renegar del clan?"

"Se ha marchado. Se ha ido de Konoha junto a TenTen. Fue a hablar con Tsunade-sama y les dio permiso, por lo que no son ni ninjas perdidos ni renegados de la hoja"

Te veo sonreír triste. Poco a poco siento como la felicidad se agolpa por momentos en mi pecho, llenando el hueco que había dejado aquella amarga noticia. Por unos momentos dejo mi mente en blanco, para ordenar mis pensamientos. Entonces recuerdo que hace apenas diez minutos me has dicho que me querías. Me giro decido y te sonrío alegremente. Me miras sonriente también. Entonces aprovecho un despiste tuyo, estiro de tu brazo y aprovecho para hacer la distancia entre los dos inexistente.

Siento tus labios, tibios y dulces, que me corresponden pese a tu persistente timidez. Sonrío para mis adentros al sentir tus manos deslizándose por mi cuello, y dejo que las mías bajen hasta posarse en tu esbelta cintura.

"Te quiero Naruto-kun"

"Y yo, Hinata-chan"

Ahora me alegro al pensar que el destino puede dar giros inesperados. Y que nada me importa mientras veo como se aleja el ultimo verano de mi soledad.

**OWARI**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

YATTA! ACABE EL PRIMER ONESHOOT! -se le iluminan los ojos-. Pensé que no me inspiraría nunca.. xDDD. Llevaba como una semana entera dandole vueltas. Es que me han pedido que empezara por el NaruxHina, y pss no se me ocurria nada. Pero al final creo que supera las expectativas… o eso creo XDDD.

Espero que os guste, es el primer NaruxHina que escribo (pero no el ultimo! Muajajaja! -risa psicopata xD-) ya.. bueno, dejarme reviews, se? Si no hay cinco reviews no sigo! O eso, o hago una vaga a la japonesa (inner: escribiras veinte capitulos de carrerilla o que?) no se, es una opcion… xD

Bai Bai! Recordar, sin reviews no hay mas capis! XDDD

**..:Mitsuki Haruno:..**


End file.
